The Witch's Strategy
by Black Convoy
Summary: Bored and looking for an opprotunity to get pizza, C.C. challenges Lelouch to a game of chess with a year's supply of pizza on the line. Unfortunately for Lelouch, C.C.'s got a plan to ensure her victory. One shot. Lelouch/C.C. read and review


Hello, I just wanted to say this is my first Code Geass story. The idea came to me last night when I was watching the anime, again. Anyway, I hope you like it! Enjoy and please review.

Code Geass belongs to CLAMP and Sunrise.

* * *

The Witch's Strategy

Boredom… That one word identified the problem that a green haired woman was suffering at the moment. There were no plans for the Black Knights today, that Milly woman had no out-of-the-blue plans to make Ashford Academy lively, she couldn't go outside because Lelouch was too paranoid about her getting caught by the military. Speaking of Lelouch, the teenage leader of the Black Knights was spending his time searching for information he could use against Britannia in the future. C.C. sighed and rolled over on the former prince's bed, squeezing her favorite Cheese-kun. "Would you stop that witch? It's irritating," said Lelouch in his commanding tone. Heck, all that was missing was the Geass, but that wouldn't work on her.

"Entertain me," C.C. responded, looking at the student terrorist with her head hanging over the side of his bed.

"Entertain yourself, witch. I'm busy," Lelouch told her without bothering to look up from his computer. Unfortunately, C.C. took that as a challenge and the gears in her head started moving.

"How about a game of chess," Lelouch's ears perked up and for the first time today, he looked away from his computer. A mischievous grin came across the immortal girl's lips and she took a mental note of her accomplice's startled face. "I guarantee you that I'll win," she taunted, making Lelouch smirk. After living with him for several months, C.C. knew that the boy genius was already thinking about all the possible reasons she had to challenge him to a game of chess. Before the game even started, things were going in her favor. "To make it more interesting, how about a wager and a few new rules?" Hook, line, and sinker, C.C. had his full attention, just like she wanted it.

"Alright, C.C., what do want and what are these rules," Lelouch asked, folding his arms across his chest. Already, he'd figured out what she wanted from him, pizza. What puzzled him is why she didn't just take his credit card and go order the silly thing. More-than-likely, C.C. had another motive, which he would soon find out. Also, this was a challenge to his pride, something that Lelouch vi Britannia would not stand for.

"Pizza… a year's supply of it," C.C. answered blandly, almost making Lelouch's jaw drop. Instead, the cursed boy went into a fit of laughter. His reaction irritated the witch, but she stayed firm, not allowing this to ruin her chance of getting that delicious, cheesy prize her taste buds craved. "As for the rules, it'll be a timed match with each player given a minute to make their move. If time runs out and the player hasn't decided on a move, they lose," the green haired woman explained.

Now that Lelouch regained his composure, he grinned at her. "Your conditions are pretty ridiculous, so much that it interests me." The black haired boy moved away from his computer and set up his chess set. "Now if I win, you have to stay in this room unless I need you for the Black Knights," now with his terms set, Lelouch wondered if the green haired witch would back down, but she didn't. This irrational side of C.C. humored Lelouch. "Then let the game begin," he said in a dramatic fashion like he would do as Zero.

As the young prince anticipated, the game was going in his favor. It had already been an hour since the match began and he had captured C.C.'s queen, both rooks, both bishops, a knight, and six of her eight pawns. On the other hand, C.C. had taken one of his rooks, a knight, and three pawns. Even with the odds against her, the green haired witch still had the same smirk on her face, making Lelouch wonder what she was plotting. "What can you do with a knight and two pawns, you silly girl," he taunted, testing whether or not the contractor would break. The result was just as he expected, C.C. was fiddling around with her knight and did not hear a single word he said.

"Here," she said, placing the horse in a position where she could take either Lelouch's queen or his bishop. The downside of that move was that C.C.'s king was left with only one pawn to defend it.

Immediately, Lelouch had a plan for checkmate in two moves. "Well, C.C., I would say this was entertaining, but you're not at my…" He was now confused when the green haired girl got up from her seat and walked around to his side of the table. To make matters even stranger, she was now sitting on his lap with her nose within millimeters of touching his. "What are you doing, witch?"

"This is checkmate," C.C. said prior to shoving her tongue down his throat. Placing her hands on Lelouch's shoulders, she kept her lips pressed firm against his for the remaining thirty seconds. As soon as the timer went off, she pulled away from him, leaving the exiled Britannian prince gasping for air.

"That was cheap, witch," he said in between breaths. C.C. smirked victoriously while Lelouch just glared at her.

"Get over it, little boy, a win is a win," she responded, walking over to her cherished Cheese-kun. "Tell them I want extra shrimp and hot sauce on my pizza," C.C. chimed, unaware that Lelouch was standing right behind her.

"Out of all the games I've played, no one as used such a cheap strategy as that one," he spat, turning C.C. towards him and firmly gripping her right shoulder. "It's pretty tragic when a woman such as you would use her body to get such a small thing as pizza."

Much to Lelouch's surprise, C.C. responded with a burst of laughter. "You naïve little boy," she said, spinning the young terrorist around then pushing him down on his bed. Once he was down, C.C climbed on top of him and brought her face close to his. "Haven't you heard about multiple objectives," she teased before forcing Lelouch into another kiss.


End file.
